clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
P.E.K.K.A
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Is P.E.K.K.A a knight? A samurai? A robot? No one knows! P.E.K.K.A's armor absorbs even the mightiest of blows." ---- ---- *'Summary' **P.E.K.K.A is the 10th troop to be unlocked in the standard Barracks. She has the strongest armor of any of the Elixir-based troops, and has the highest damage of any normal troops in the game. However, she is also the most expensive Elixir troop of all. **She has spikes growing out of the side of her head, and carries a sword (multiple swords at higher levels). ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Because this Troop has the highest attack of all normal units in the game along with very high health, it is advisable to deploy them in pairs on each corner of the opponent's village or near a bunch of enemy defensive buildings. Most buildings won't survive two attacks of this very powerful unit (432-1098 damage per hit depending on level), meaning two P.E.K.K.As should destroy most buildings in a single hit from both units. By deploying in pairs, Mortars won't be as effective either, as they can only damage one pair at a time as opposed to an entire group of P.E.K.K.As deployed together. Nevertheless, if the opponent's village has maximum level , it may be best to deploy larger groups of P.E.K.K.As. This way, they will be able to break through the with one hit. **Never train a complete P.E.K.K.A army as they will be helpless against flying Clan Castle troops. **Back her up with units that can target air such as a Wizard to help her defend against them. **Put splash damage units behind her to get rid of any swarms of defending troops or Skeleton Traps. *'Defensive Strategy' **P.E.K.K.A is not affected by s, due to taking up more than 19 housing space. However, she will still trigger them, and the defender will still have to re-arm them. **P.E.K.K.A is a gamble as a Clan Castle troop because of her inability to deal splash damage or attack air, which leaves her an easy target for air troops or even swarms of Wizards. However, against an unsuspecting attacker, who often assumes that whatever is inside has to be a Dragon, she can occasionally surprise the attacker by one-shotting any heroes that come too close to her as well as delaying their troops for a good amount owing to her tremendous hit points. **Because P.E.K.K.A has a slow attack speed, she is not effective against massed infantry. Large numbers (at least 15) of Barbarians and/or Archers can easily take her out. Alternatively, one can either use a Witch or a Minion; with the former, her Skeletons will distract P.E.K.K.A indefinitely because she will summon more Skeletons before P.E.K.K.A finishes off the remaining ones. With the latter, her inability to attack air units means that you can simply deploy minions as they slowly kill the defending P.E.K.K.A. **Skeleton Traps set to Ground Mode can distract P.E.K.K.A for several seconds. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **P.E.K.K.A undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 4 and 5. ***Initially, P.E.K.K.A is a metal robot-like troop with spikes that carries a sword. ***At level 2, her sword turns to an elixir-colored pink. ***At level 3, P.E.K.K.A's armor and sword change from dark blue to black, the sword and horn's glow becomes red. ***At level 4, P.E.K.K.A obtains another sword. ***At level 5, P.E.K.K.A's armor color and sword change from black to dark navy. Her swords glow pink, as do some of her spikes; the swords also appear to give off pink-colored smoke. Her eyes have a faint pink glow. ***At level 6, P.E.K.K.A's swords become more pink, and the eyes as well as the "nose" glows brighter. ***At level 7, the tips of the P.E.K.K.A's horns and swords glow yellow-orange, along with her eyes and "nose". ---- *'Trivia' **The original description before the update that made Teslas no longer do double damage against PEKKAS was, "Is P.E.K.K.A a knight? A samurai? A robot? No one knows! P.E.K.K.A's armor absorbs even the mightiest of blows, but doesn't handle electricity too well." **P.E.K.K.A's gender has been confirmed as female, as one of the Loading Screen Hints states, "P.E.K.K.A's armour is so strong, s don't affect her!" **The letters in P.E.K.K.A don't officially stand for anything in particular. Supercell held a Facebook contest on 22 August 2012 to see who could come up with the best written-out name for P.E.K.K.A as judged by the number of likes the comment received. The name "Perfect Enraged Knight Killer of Assassins" was the winner. **The level 10 Barracks, which is the level required to unlock P.E.K.K.A, has a P.E.K.K.A helmet on its roof. **Level 7 P.E.K.K.As combined with a level 5 Rage Spell do amazing damage, up to 2,624.4 damage per attack. ** **The image used for P.E.K.K.A on the Barracks info screen changed during the 17 June 2013 update (the same update that added the level 4 P.E.K.K.A). Its new look is much more intimidating, and she now stands ready to strike with her sword. This new look is often debated among fellow players to which one looks the 'best', along with the Dragon. ***The old image on the Barracks info screen was recycled and used as the card icon of the P.E.K.K.A in Clash Royale. **Although a level 4+ P.E.K.K.A carries two swords, she hits/attacks with only one of them. **When P.E.K.K.A hits a building, you can hear a faint, evil sounding laughter. **P.E.K.K.A is one of only two troops to have different appearances at every level, the other one being the Dragon. **If P.E.K.K.A is level 3 or higher, she has a bigger skeleton image than usual at death, due to the fact that P.E.K.K.A is larger at those levels. **P.E.K.K.A appears to float along the ground instead of walking. **When P.E.K.K.A is deployed, she can be heard saying "Destroy!" in a robotic voice. **P.E.K.K.A has the highest Damage Per Attack of any normal troop in the game. **Since the 12/10/16 update, the P.E.K.K.A no longer took double damage from the . **The P.E.K.K.A is the most Elixir-costly troop to upgrade to maximum level (a total of 52,000,000 for all levels). Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops